kpopfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
BTS
center|150px BTS (Hangul: 방탄소년단) — znani również jako Bangtan Boys, Bangtan Sonyeondan oraz Beyond The Scene. Siedmioosobowy męski zespół hiphopowy, spod skrzydeł wytwórni Big Hit Entertainment. Zadebiutowali 12 kwietnia 2013 roku z No More Dream z ich pierwszego albumu 2 Cool 4 Skool. Mieli także swój własny ośmiodcinkowy program "Rookie King: Channel Bangtan" (kor. 신인왕: 채널 방탄) emitowany na SBS MTV. Zdobyli tytuł "New Artist of The Year" na 2013 MelOn Music Award, 2013 Golden Disk Awards, 2014 Seoul Music Awards i 2014 Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards. Kontynuowali karierę z kolejnymi albumami Dark & Wild (2014), The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 2 (2015) oraz The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever (2016), przy czym ostatnie dwa znalazły się na Amerykańskiej liście Billboard 200. W 2016 z MelOn Music Awards wrócili z dwoma nagrodami: Top 10 oraz jedną z najważniejszych nagród (Daesang): "Best Album of the Year" za The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever. Ich drugi pełny album, Wings (2016), pojawił się na 26 miejscu na liście Billboard 200, i stał albumem przy którym odnotowano najwyzszy wykres rankingu k-pop'owego albumu w historii. Album sprzedał się w ponad 1,5 milionach egzemplarzy, dzięki czemu stał się pierwszym "milionem" BTS a następnie został nagrodzony "Artist of the Year" podczas Mnet Asian Music Awards w 2016 roku. Następnym wydaniem grupy był album Love Yourself "Her" (2017), który zadebiutował na siódmej pozycji na liście Billboard 200, co oznacza najwyższą rangę dla azjatyckiego artysty w historii. Grupie udało się również zadebiutować na liście Billboard Hot 100 po raz pierwszy z tytułową piosenką albumu "DNA", która osiągnęła 67 pozycję. Kolejny utwór z albumu "Mic drop, został zremiksowany przez Steve'a Aoki i osiągnął 28 pozycję na liście Billboard Hot 100. Oba utwory zostały certyfikowane przez Gold Records Industry Association of America, pierwsze w historii jakiejkolwiek koreańskiej działalności. Album sprzedał się w ponad 1,2 milionach kopii na Gaon Album Chart w Korei Południowej w pierwszym miesiącu, zyskując w ten sposób tytuł najlepiej sprzedającego się albumu w historii, a miejsce to po 16 latach ustąpił im album zespołu g.o.d. z 2001 roku. BTS zostali również wyróżnieni nagrodą Mnet Asian Music Award dla "Artysty Roku" drugi rok z rzędu w 2017 roku. Ich trzeci pełny album Love Yourself: Tear (2018) zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu na liście Billboard 200, czyniąc z nich jedynym k-pop'owym zespołem, który to osiągnął do tej pory. Od debiutu sprzedali około 7 milionów albumów na całym świecie. W 2017 roku BTS znalazł się na 5 pozycji listy "Forbes Korea Power Celebrity", rankingu najbardziej wpływowych osobistości w Korei, a rok później znaleźli się na szczycie tej listy. Nazwa zespołu * BTS (Beyond The Scene) — nazwa międzynarodowa. ** Bulletproof Boy Scouts ** Bangtan Boys * 방탄소년단 (Bangtan Sonyeondan) — w Korei. * ぼうだんしょうねんだん — w Japonii. * 防弹少年团 — w Chinach. Geneza * 방탄소년단Bangtan Sonyeondan / Bangtan boys (z ang. kuloodporni skauci) *'Beyond The Scene' (z ang. poza kulisami/sceną) Od 2017 roku grupa ujawniła nowe BIBI - Brand Identity - czyli tożsamość marki: logo BTS, logo ARMY, a także nowe rozwinięcie skrótu BTS w wersji angielskiej: Beyond The Scene (z ang. młodość, która nie zastyga i dąży ku rozwojowilub bardziej dosłownie: poza kulisami). Należy podkreślić, że nie jest to nowa nazwa BTS, bo w Korei BTS nadal pozostają Bangtan Sonyeondan, a jest to jedynie dodatkowe znaczenie. Zanim zadebiutowali myśleli nad nazwami zespołu, takimi jak "Big Kids" (aluzja do Big Hit) czy "Young Nation". Fandom right|thumb|150px|[[BTS/BT21|Van z BT21, kosmiczny robot reprezentujący fandom BTS]] #'A.R.M.Y', czyli skrót od Adorable Representative M.C for Youth - (z ang. "Zachwycający Reprezentatywny M.C dla Młodości"). #'I-A.R.M.Y' - skrót od International A.R.M.Y - zagraniczny fandom. Kolor fandomu Nieoficjalnie srebrno-szary,szaro-czarny,biały lub fioletowy. 100px|right|thumb|ARMY bomb Ligthstick Design lightsitck'u BTS to biała bomba. Logo left|90px Znaczeniem pierwszego oraz nowego loga jest BTS chroniące młodzież przed uprzedzeniami. Oni idą naprzód, ścigają marzenia zamiast zostać w rzeczywistości. right|200px Nowe BI BTS symbolizuje młodość, która nie zastyga w obecnym stanie, ale dąży ku rozwojowi. Właśnie ta chwila została przedstawiona za pomocą wizualizacji, w której członkowie otwierają drzwi, a ich fanklub, ARMY, jest po drugiej stronie, by wyjść im na spotkanie. Znaczenie marki zostało wybrane z konceptem połączenia przeszłości z przyszłością. BTS od debiutu byli zespołem, który "blokuje zakazy i powstrzymuje uprzedzenia do młodych ludzi" . Teraz, z "Beyond The Scene" zostało dodane znaczenie, że "młodzież nie zastygnie w swoim obecnym stanie, ale będzie się rozwijać i nieustannie dążyć ku swoim marzeniom".źródło: FB BTS (방탄소년단) LOGO ANIMATION|LOGO ANIMATION Członkowie Historia Przed debiutem Pierwsi członkowie BTS zostali zrekrutowani przez przesłuchania „Hit it” wytwórni Big Hit w 2010 i 2011 roku. Oryginalny skład Bangtan Boys przeszedł kilka zmian przed ostatecznym ustaleniem w 2012 roku. Na pół roku przed debiutem grupy członkowie rozpoczęli tworzenie nazwy i relacji z fanami poprzez Twitter, blogi wideo, fanowskie kafejki i wydawali różne covery piosenek przez YouTube i SoundCloud. RM występował już jako raper undergroundowy i wypuścił nieformalnie kilka utworów, w tym kolaborację z Zico. Suga był także undergroundowym raperem w Daegu, a J-Hope, który był częścią zespołu tańca ulicznego o nazwie NEURON, działał na undergroundowej scenie tanecznej, uczestniczył w różnych bitwach i konkursach. 2013 "2 Cool 4 Skool" oraz "O!RUL8,2?" Pierwszy teaser został wydany 26 maja 2013 roku. Pierwszym wydawnictwem zespołu był singel (ang. single album) 2 Cool 4 Skool, wydany 12 czerwca, z promującym go utworem No More Dream. Tego samego dnia zespół wystąpił w programie M! Countdown po raz pierwszy wykonując utwory No More Dream oraz We Are Bulletproof PT.2. Pierwszy teaser do O!RUL8,2? został ujawniony razem z datą comebacku – 11 czerwca 2013 roku. Pierwszy minialbum, zatytułowany O!RUL8,2?, ukazał się 11 września. Płytę promowały single N.O oraz Jingyeogui Bangtan (kor. 진격의 방탄, ang. Attack On Bangtan). BTS wystąpili również w ich własnym programie rozrywkowym, Rookie King: Channel Bangtan (kor. 신인왕: 채널 방탄), emitowanym na stacji SBS MTV od 3 września 2013 roku, składał się z 8 odcinków. 2014 "Skool Luv Affair", "DARK & WILD" oraz "WAKE UP" 15 stycznia 2014 roku Big Hit Entertainment zapowiedziała comeback zespołu z minialbumem Skool Luv Affair, który ukazał się 12 lutego 2014 roku. Płytę promował singel Sangnamja (Boy In Luv) (kor. 상남자 (Boy in Luv)), do którego teledysk ukazał się 11 listopada. 6 kwietnia zespół wydał kolejny singel zatytułowany Haruman (kor. 하루만, ang. Just One Day). 23 kwietnia BTS zadebiutowali w Japonii wydając debiutancki japoński album 2 COOL 4 SKOOL/O!RUL8,2? będący kompilacją pierwszych dwóch wydawnictw zespołu. 16 czerwca BTS wydali pierwszy japoński singel No More Dream. 19 sierpnia BTS wydali teledysk do ich singla Danger z ich pierwszego albumu studyjnego, DARK & WILD, który sprzedał się w ilości ponad 158 259 egzemplarzy. Teledysk do piosenki Holeumon jeonjaeng (War of Hormone) (kor. 호르몬 전쟁 (War of Hormone)), która znalazła się na albumie. Zespół kontynuował działania promocyjne w Japonii wydając ich pierwszy japoński album studyjny, WAKE UP, 24 grudnia. Płytę promowały trzy wcześniej wydane single: No More Dream, Boy In Luv oraz Danger. 2015 "The Most Beautiful Moment in Life" Od 10 do 19 lutego trwała pierwsza japońska trasa koncertowa Wake Up: Open Your Eyes. Zespół koncertował w takich miastach jak Tokio, Osaka, Nagoja i Fukuoka, wystąpili przed 25 tys. fanami. 20 marca Rap Monster wydał swój pierwszy mixtape, RM, razem z trzema teledyskami do utworów: „Awakening” (각성), „Do You” i „Joke” (농담). 28 marca odbył się drugi solowy koncert BTS w Korei – BTS Live Trilogy – Episode 1: BTS Begins. Trzeci minialbum, zatytułowany The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1, ukazał się 29 kwietnia 2015 roku. Znalazł się on na liście „27 najlepszych albumów 2015 roku do tej pory” opublikowanej w czerwcu przez Fuse i był jedynym wymienionym koreańskim albumem. 5 maja 2015 roku główny singel I Need U zdobył pierwsze miejsce w programie The Show stacji SBS MTV, w którym odnotowano pierwsze zwycięstwo od debiutu. Płyta The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 sprzedała się w ilości ponad 180 tys egzemplarzy (według danych Signal Entertainment). 4 czerwca 2015 roku ukazał się czwarty japoński singel, For You, wydany z okazji pierwszej rocznicy ich japońskiego debiutu, teledysk został wydany tego samego dnia. Singel zajął 1. pozycję rankingu Oricon Weekly Chart, sprzedając się w ilości 42 611 kopii w ciągu pierwszego dnia. 23 czerwca BTS wydali teledysk do ich kolejnego singla, Dope (kor. 쩔어), który został obejrzany ponad 1 mln razy w czasie krótszym niż 15 godzin. Po premierze teledysku utwór znalazł się na 3. pozycji listy World Digital Chart Billboardu, mimo że został wydany dwa miesiące wcześniej. Światowa trasa grupy, 2015 Live Trilogy Episode: The Red Bullet, zaczęła się 6 czerwca. Zespół zagrał 12 koncertów, w tym m.in. w Malezji, Ameryce Łacińskiej, Australii, USA, trasa zakończyła się koncertem w Hongkongu 29 sierpnia. BTS wystąpili podczas Summer Sonic Festival w Japonii, występując 15 sierpnia na QVC Marine Field w Tokio oraz 16 sierpnia w Osace. 8 września ogłoszono, że 30 listopada Bangtan Boys wydadzą minialbum The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2. Od 27 do 29 listopada trwała trasa koncertowa The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: On Stage, podczas której zespół zaprezentował główny utwór z płyty, Run. 19 października ogłoszono, że BTS będą nowym ambasadorem sportowej marki Puma. 8 grudnia ukazał się piąty japoński singel będący japońską wersją utworu I Need U. 2016 "The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever", "YOUTH" i "Wings" W 2016 roku grupa nawiązała współpracę z Nexon, która ogłosiła w styczniu, że dodadzą awatary postaci oparte na członkach zespołu do gry RPG Elsword. Bangtan Boys zostali też wybrani jako modele dla SK Telecom w lutym, a także twarzą BBQ Chicken w kwietniu. 15 marca ukazał się szósty singel japoński Run. 2 maja zespół wydał specjalny album kompilacyjny, The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever. Promowała go trasa The Most Beautiful Moment in Life On Stage: Epilogue, która zaczęła się dwoma koncertami w Olympic Gymnastics Arena, w Seulu od 7 do 8 maja; zgromadzily 24 tys. fanów]. Kolejne koncerty z trasy odbyły się na Tajwanie, w Makau, Chinach, Japonii, Tajlandii i Filipinach; wyprzedano 144 tys. biletów na koncerty. Zespół był również gwiazdą festiwalu KCON zarówno w Los Angeles i Nowym Jorku w czerwcu i lipcu 2016 roku; na oba koncerty bilety zostały wyprzedane]. 7 września 2016 roku ukazał się drugi japoński album studyjny zatytułowany YOUTH, który sprzedał się w ilości 44 547 egzemplarzy w dniu premiery. 10 października 2016 roku ukazał się drugi album studyjny, Wings, z promującym go utworem Blood Sweat & Tears. Pre-order albumu, na którym znalazło się 15 utworów, rozpoczął się 28 września, i osiągnął ponad 500 tys. egzemplarzy w pierwszym tygodniu. Grupa osiągnęła „all kill” w Korei Południowej na listach przebojów, a także zajął pierwszą pozycję na liście albumów iTunes w ponad 26 krajach i terytoriach. W ciągu 24 godzin od premiery teledysku do Blood Sweat & Tears, osiągnął on ponad 6 milionów odsłon. Pobił w ten sposób poprzedni rekord na YouTube, dla największej liczby odsłon K-Popowego teledysku zespołu. Album, jako pierwsze koreańskie wydawnictwo, znalazł się na liście UK Albums Chart. Płyta zadebiutowała także na 26 pozycji listy Billboard 200. Kilka dni później okazało się, że BTS zwieńczyli listy Billboard World Chart, World Digital Songs Chart, a także Social 50 przez tydzień od 29 października. Zespół znalazł się też na liście YouTube Music Global Top 100: 17. miejsce rankingu teledysków, 6. miejsce rankingu artystów i 14. miejsce rankingu piosenek. 19 listopada 2016 roku zespół zapowiedział trasę Live Trilogy Episode III: The Wings Tour, podczas której zagrają w Korei Południowej, Chile, Brazylii, Stanach Zjednoczonych, Tajlandii, Indonezji, Filipinach, Hongkongu i Australii. Tego samego dnia album The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever zdobył nagrodę „Album Roku” podczas Melon Music Awards, a zespół zdobył jeszcze dwie nagrody, w tym m.in. swoją pierwszą Daesang. 2 grudnia 2016 roku BTS zdobyli swoją drugą nagrodę Daesang dla „Artysty Roku” podczas 2016 Mnet Asian Music Awards. W ten sposób BTS zostali pierwszym artystą nie należącym do żadnej wytwórni z „Wielkiej Trójki” (S.M., YG i JYP), który zdobył tą nagrodę. 2017 "You Never Walk Alone" i "Love Yourself: Her" 13 lutego 2017 roku album Wings został ponownie wydany pod tytułem You Never Walk Alone, na płycie znalazły się dodatkowo cztery nowe utwory. Pre-order albumu wyniósł ponad 700 tys. egzemplarzy. Główny singel, pt. Spring Day osiągnął pierwsze miejsce na 8 największych południowokoreańskich rankingach muzycznych online, powodując zawieszenie cyfrowego rankingu serwisu Melon z powodu przeciążenia. Not Today uplasował się na 11. pozycji wykresu US iTunes Song Chart, a "Spring Day” na 8., czyniąc BTS pierwszym południowokoreańskim zespołem, który wszedł do pierwszej dziesiątki. Utwór "Spring Day” zajął także 15. pozycję na liście Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles Billboardu. W ciągu 24 godzin od premiery teledysku do tej piosenki, osiągnął on ponad 9 mln odsłon w serwisie YouTube. Jednak nowy rekord został pobity tydzień później, po premierze teledysku do "Not Today”, który zdobył ponad 10 mln odsłon w wymienionym przedziale czasowym. Zespół zaprezentował utwory z albumu You Never Walk Alone po raz pierwszy w Korei Południowej podczas trasy 2017 BTS Live Trilogy Episode III: The Wings Tour, tydzień po jego premierze. W marcu 2017 roku łączna sprzedaż albumów Wings i You Never Walk Alone wyniosła ponad 1 496 986 kopii, czyniąc go pierwszym albumem zespołu, który sprzedał się w ilości ponad miliona egzemplarzy. 17 marca zespół wydał japońskie wersje albumów Wings oraz The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever. Siódmy japoński singel, Chi, ase, namida (jap. 血、汗、涙?), został wydany 10 maja 2017 roku. Jest on japońską wersją utworu Blood Sweat & Tears (kor. 피 땀 눈물 Pi ttam nunmul), na singlu znalazły się również utwory Not Today oraz Spring Day. 5 lipca 2017 roku ukazał się teledysk do Come Back Home – remake'u piosenki Seo Taiji nagranemu z okazji jego 25 rocznicy. 24 lipca Big Hit Entertainment zapowiedziało comeback zespołu na wrzesień. Kolejny minialbum, zatytułowany Love Yourself: Her (kor. Love Yourself 承 `Her`), ukazał się 18 września. W sierpniu, celu jego promocji, na oficjalnym kanale zespołu ukazały się krótkie filmy "Highlight Reel”. 4 września ukazał się zwiastun minialbumu Serendipity. BTS nawiązali współpracę z Andrew Taggartem z grupy The Chainsmokers przy piosence Best Of Me z minialbumu. 12 września ujawniono listę utworów, a 14 ukazała się pierwsza zapowiedź singla DNA. Minialbum ukazał się w czterech wersjach: „L”, „O”, „V” i „E”; płyta otrzymała ponad 1,05 mln zamówień, według Big Hit Entertainment. 14 października poinformowano na oficjalnej japońskiej stronie, że ósmy japoński singel ukaże się 6 grudnia. Na singlu znalazły się japońskie wersje piosenek Mic Drop i DNA, a także oryginalny utwór Crystal SNow. 3 listopada grupa potwierdziła, że wystąpią podczas AMA 2017, czyniąc z nich pierwszą grupą K-popową, która wystąpiła podczas ceremonii. 7 listopada Big Hit Entertainment potwierdziło kolaborację grupy z artystami Steve Aoki i Desiigner w remiksie piosenki "MIC Drop”, który ukazał się 24 listopada. 2018 "Burn the STage" Oryginalny, ośmioodcinkowy serial dokumentalny zatytułowany Burn the Stage ukazujący zakulisowe spojrzenie na trasę grupy Wings Tour, został oficjalnie zapowiedziany 13 marca. Pierwsze dwa odcinki miały premierę 28 marca w YouTube Red, a kolejne odcinki ukazywały się raz w tygodniu, aż do 9 maja. "Face Yourself" i "Love Yourself: Tear" Na początku lutego 2018 BTS zapowiedzieli wydanie trzeciego japońskiego albumu studyjnego, zatytułowanego Face Yourself. Płyta ukazała się 4 kwietnia 2018. Tego samego dnia BTS wydali dziewięciominutowy film zatytułowany Euphoria, który został odebrany jako motyw kolejnego wydawnictwa zespołu – Love Yourself: Wonder. Agencja jednak zaprzeczyła, że będzie to tytuł kolejnego wydawnictwa. 16 kwietnia Big Hit Entertainment zapowiedziało trzeci koreański album studyjny zespołu. Love Yourseld: Tear (kor. Love Yourself 轉 `Tear`) ukazał się 18 maja. Z dniem 24 kwietnia płyta otrzymała ok. 1,45 mln zamówień, według Iriver, pokonując poprzednie koreańskie wydawnictwo grupy. 17 kwietnia zostali ponownie nominowani w kategorii „Top Social Artist” na gali Billboard Music Award w 2018, wygrywając drugi rok z rzędu. Pojawili się również jako wykonawcy podczas ceremonii rozdania nagród, gdzie po raz pierwszy wykonali główny singel z płyty. Główny singel z płyty, Fake Love, uplasował się na szczycie wszystkich koreańskich list przebojów zdobywając status Perfect All-Kill. Album zadebiutował na 1 miejscu listy Billboard 200 z 135 tys. sprzedanych albumów (w tym 100 tys. fizycznych wersji), stając się najwyżej odnotowanym albumem BTS, pierwszym albumem K-popowym, który znalazł się na szczycie amerykańskiego rankingu albumów oraz najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem azjatyckiego artysty. "Love Yourself: Answer" 16 lipca zespół zapowiedział wydanie ostatniej części serii Love Yourself na sierpień. Z dniem 24 lipca płyta otrzymała ponad 1,5 mln zamówień, według Big Hit Entertainment. Love Yourself: Answer (kor. LOVE YOURSELF 結 'Answer') został wydany 24 sierpnia jako repackage album i poza wcześniej wydanymi utworami zawierał siedem nowych piosenek. Głównym singlem z płyty był Idol, którego teledysk w ciągu 24 godzin obejrzano (według twittera Big Hit Entertainment) ponad 56 milionów razy, pobijając światowy rekord najbardziej wyświetlanego teledysku w pierwszą dobę na YouTube. Światowa trasa BTS World Tour: Love Yourself rozpoczęła się dwoma koncertami w Seulu 25 i 26 sierpnia. W 2018 roku zespół otrzymał Order Zasługi Kulturalnej piątej klasy, za szerzenie hallyu i przyczynianie się do rozwoju kultury popularnej i sztuki. Dyskografia Koreańska Japońska Tajwańska Kolaboracje #2010.09.30 Lim Jeong Hee – Jinjjail Ri Eobseo (#5 Jae (feat. Bangtan Boys)) #2010.10.26 2AM Saint O’Clock (#9 Love U, hate U (feat. Bangtan Boys)) #2011.02.15 Lee Hyun – Naekkeojunge Choego (#4 Bad Girl (feat. GLAM & Bangtan Boys)) #2011.02.17 Kan Mi Youn – Watch (#3 Babogateun Yeojara (feat. Bangtan Boys)) #2011.10.27 Lee Seung Gi – Tonight (#5 Neol Utge Hal Norae (feat. Bangtan Boys, Hareem)) #2013.12.18 Lim Jeong Hee, Joo Hee z 8eight, Jo Kwon z 2AM, Rap Monster & Jungkook z Bangtan Boys – Perfect Christmas #2014.11.20 Thanh Bui x BTS – „Danger (MO-BLUE-MIX)” #2017.11.24 Steve Aoki x BTS – „Mic Drop Remix” #2017.12.15 Fall Out Boy & RM – „Champion Remix” Nagrody W 2016 BTS zajęło pierwsze miejsce na liście Social 50 (Billboard), stając się pierwszym koreańskim zespołem na szycie listy, gdzie (według danych) utrzymywali się przez 52 tygodnie jako numer jeden. W tym samym roku pojawili się również w YouTube’s Music Global Top 100: 17. miejsce na liście nagrań, 6. miejsce na liście artystów i 14. miejsce na liście utworów. W lutym 2017 zajęli piąte miejsce na liście Korea Power Celebrity stworzonej przez magazyn Forbes. W maju 2017 wygrali Top Social Artist Award na Billboard Music Awards, stając się tym samym pierwszą koreańską grupą, która wygrała na BBMA. Zostali wpisani do Światowej Księgi Rekordów Guinnessa, za największą ilość wyszukań, retweetów, śledzeń, powtórzeń, like’ów etc. ich konta przez fanów (w sumie 252,231 aktywności). |-|MelOn Music Awards= #2013 New Artist of the Year #2015 Best Dance Male Artist ("I Need U") #2016 Album of the Year ("The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever") #2016 Top 10 Artists #2017 Top 10 Artists #2017 Global Artist #2017 Song of the Year "Spring Day" #2017 Music Video Award "DNA" |-|Golden Disk Awards= #2014 Newcomer Award #2015 Album Award ("Dark&Wild") #2016 Disk Bonsang ("The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1") #2017 Disk Bonsang ("Wings") #2017 Global K-Pop Artist Award |-|Seoul Music Awards= #2014 Rookie Award #2015 Bonsang Award #2016 Bonsang Award #2017 Bonsang Award #2017 Best Male Dance Performance Award #2017 Album of the Year (Wings) #2017 Best Music Video Award (Blood Sweat & Tears) |-|Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards= #2014 New Artist of the Year (Male Group) #2015 World Rookie Award #2016 ￼K-Pop World Hallyu Star Award #2017 Album of the Year – 4th Quarter ("Wings") #2017 V Live Global Popularity Award |-|Mnet Asian Music Awards= #2015 Best World Performer #2016 Best Dance Performance – Male Group "Blood Sweat & Tears" #2016 HotelsCombined Artist of the Year #2017 Best Music Video "Spring Day" #2017 Qoo10 Artist of the Year #2017 Best Asian Style in Hong Kong |-|Pozostałe= #YinYueTai V-Chart ##2014 Rookie Award ##2017 Best Stage Performance Award #MBC Music Show Champion Awards ##2015 Best Performance Male Group #Simply K-Pop Awards ##2015 Best Performance Boy Group #MTV Europe Music Awards ##2015 Best Korean Act #Japan Gold Disc Awards ##2015 Best New Artist (Asia) ##2015 Best 3 New Artists Award (Asia) ##2017 Best 3 Albums („Youth”) #Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards ##2016 Cultural Minister Award #Asia Artist Awards ##2016 Best Icon Award, Singer ##2016 Best Artist Award, Male Singer #Hanteo Awards ##2016 Album Award („Wings”) #Cable TV Broadcast Awards ##2015 Hallyu Star Popularity Award #Shorty Awards ##2017 Best in Music #Billboard Music Awards ##2017 Top Social Artist #CJ E&M America Awards ##2016 Best Male Idol #Global V LIVE Awards ##2015 V All-Kill Award ##2016 3 Million Followers Award ##2017 GLOBAL ARTIST TOP10 #KBS MV Bank MV Best 5 ##2016 Best Music Video Boy Group („Fire”) #KBS World Radio ##2016 Best Boy Group ##2016 Best Song („Fire”) #Arirang TV Pops in Seoul Awards ##2014 Rising Star Award #Soribada Best K-Music Awards ##2017 Hallyu Star #Korean Broadcasting Awards ##2017 Artist Award #Brand of the Year Awards ##2017 Brand of the Year Award #Busan Oneasia Festival Awards ##2017 Global Trend Award #Teen Choice Awards ##2017 Choice International Artist #Nickelodeon Mexico Kids’ Choice Awards ##Favorite International Artist or Group #Meus Prêmios Nick ##2017 International Show of the Year in Brazil #Arirang TV Simply K-Pop Awards ##2015 Best Performance Boy Group |-|Nagrody w programach muzycznych= #05.05.2015 The Show #07.05.2015 M!Countdown #08.05.2015 Music Bank #12.05.2015 The Show #13.05.2015 Show Champion #08.12.2015 The Show #09.12.2015 Show Champion #11.12.2015 Music Bank #16.12.2015 Show Champion #08.01.2016 Music Bank #12.05.2016 M!Countdown #13.05.2016 Music Bank #15.05.2016 Inkigayo #19.10.2016 Show Champion #20.10.2016 M!Countdown #21.10.2016 Music Bank #23.10.2016 Inkigayo #25.10.2016 The Show #28.10.2016 Music Bank #22.02.2017 Show Champion #23.02.2017 M!Countdown #24.02.2017 Music Bank #26.02.2017 Inkigayo #26.09.2017 The Show #27.09.2017 Show Champion #28.09.2017 M!Countdown #29.09.2017 Music Bank #01.10.2017 Inkigayo #05.10.2017 M!Countdown #06.10.2017 Music Bank #08.10.2017 Inkigayo #13.10.2017 Music Bank #15.10.2018 Inkigayo Cytaty Przypisy ---- Źródło: Bangtan Poland | BTS Poland YT | Kpop is my heart beat Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły męskie Kategoria:BIG HIT Entertainment Kategoria:Debiut 2013 Kategoria:Debiut 2014 Kategoria:BTS